


A Lot On My Mind Lately

by LenaChristine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaChristine/pseuds/LenaChristine
Summary: “Is everything okay? You seem distracted nowadays. What’s going on?”There was a slight pause as if Stiles was thinking about what he wanted to say.“Sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”Derek raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”Stiles was silent. Then looking Derek right in the eye he said, “You.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a GIF that I saw on Instagram. It's an okay piece, but I'm running off of 3 hours of sleep, so it's decent for that amount of sleep. Please enjoy.

Stiles has been acting differently the past couple of days. He didn't smell depressed or sad or anything either. It was like his mind wasn't even there. Derek wanted to talk to him about but he couldn't now, but maybe he would after the pack meeting that he was currently in. Derek tuned back into the conversation.

“No Erica! We are not dressing up as the Kardashians for Halloween. I don't want to be a Kardashian!”

...Or maybe not. Seems like the conversation is doing just fine without his contribution. Back to Stiles. Even now, he’s just staring, not participating. That’s not like him at all. This boy is known to just start talking and never stop. Why isn’t anyone else noticing? Derek resolved to speak to Stiles after the meeting ended.

*Cut to the end of the meeting*

“Hey Stiles, can you wait a second? I want to ask you something,” Stiles looks up at Derek

“Sure Sourwolf.”

After everyone said their goodbyes and left, both Derek and Stiles clean up a little bit until finally they both sit down. Stiles was looking at the floor. Derek takes a second to look at Stiles before saying, “Is everything okay? You seem distracted nowadays. What’s going on?”

There was a slight pause as if Stiles was thinking about what he wanted to say.

“Sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Stiles was silent. Then looking Derek right in the eye he said, “You.”

There was silence once again. Stiles and Derek were just looking at each other. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Another pause.

“Look, I should just go. Sorry for saying anything. Next time we see each other, we’ll just pretend like I never said anything okay?” Stiles stood up and started walking towards the door. 

“Stiles wait a second.” He turned around as Derek stood up. There was another pause as Derek took a moment to gather his words. 

“I can’t exactly deny that you haven’t been on my mind either.” Stiles’ face was the perfect image of a mixture of hope and surprise. Derek walked towards Stiles. Putting his hands on Stiles’ waist and pulling him closer, he said, “I just can’t believe that I was the one to cause you to go silent.”

Stiles gave a short breathy laugh. 

“You better savor it. It probably won’t happen again.”

“Mhmm. We’ll see. In the meantime, would you like to grab some curly fries and milkshakes?”

“You had me at curly fries.”

Derek laughed as he grabbed his keys and jacket. He unlocked the car as he said, “That was at the end of the sentence!”

“I know!”

Derek smiled as he started shaking his head. This boy was going to be the end of him. But it’s an end he couldn’t wait to see.


End file.
